


Getaway

by creepy_shetan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be on the run, but there's always time for snark.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/3/23 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



Tires screeched to a stop.

"Let's go!"

Dante made a face.

"What the hell? You call _that_ a getaway car? That thing has no soul!"

Before Leon could say anything -- like maybe "Shut up and get in the damn car!" or "Not everything is a Devil Arm, you ass!" -- Vergil's voice appeared before the man himself and successfully pissed off Leon further.

"Good. Things tend to explode when _he's_ steering them."

Leon heard a laugh from the backseat, followed by coughing.

"Ooooh, then I'll drive!"

"Shotgun."

"What--?"

Leon narrowly avoided landing on Chris.

"It's true, though."

"Need help bleeding out?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, "That {vehicle*} has no soul!"  
> The theme: Drabbles  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/525288.html?thread=75690216#t75690216).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
